


Three Tricks and a Treat for Severus Snape at Christmas

by Pronunciation_Hermy_One



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Marauders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28150644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pronunciation_Hermy_One/pseuds/Pronunciation_Hermy_One
Summary: Christmas comes with a complicated history for Severus Snape.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: The Marauders Advent 2020





	Three Tricks and a Treat for Severus Snape at Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I have taken a bit of a hiatus from writing, as of recent. But, when our dearest Frump said she was doing this Fest, I jumped in immediately! Thank you for hosting and coordinating this event. You are so appreciated in the fandom and beyond, you gift of a human being!

**December 24, 1967**

Eileen’s steps are hurried as she holds Severus’ hand tightly. Their footfalls crunch on the fallen blanket of ice, packed and hard. A fall would have no cushion, but the bruising of tender flesh is a long familiar friend, and so she carries on with little concern.

The wind is more frigid than she’d anticipated, but there isn’t much more clothing they owned for wearing, even if she’d been better prepared. His hand is tiny and cold in her own and she chews on her bottom lip as they make their way through the thick forest of evergreen. 

“And we put it in the house?” His small voice, teeth chattering, carries softly to her on the wind.

Eileen nods in response, her eyes darting around to make certain they are alone. “Alright, Severus. Pick one.”

His eyes are wide as he looks around the trees surrounding them. “Will this make daddy happy, mummy?”

The question should startle her, but it doesn’t. “I hope so, Severus. I really do.” Eileen follows his finger to where Severus points. Pulling out her wand surreptitiously, she deftly slices through the air and watches as the top of the pine falls heavily to the soft snow below. 

“I thought we couldn’t do magic, mummy?” 

Eileen tries to smile, but realizes it is more of a grimace than anything else. “It’s the eve before Christmas. The night itself is magical, my child. We’ll keep this a secret between us for daddy’s surprise, okay Severus?”

Severus nods as they drag the tree back toward their house in the distance. She sees him looking up toward the sky and hears him counting the stars as they walk. Eileen wishes she could preserve him like this forever. The child-like innocence he was born with, a gift amid the hellacious landscape of the rest of her life, is slowly fading. As Tobias grows crueler and harsher, the pallor of their future grows paler by the day. Gone are the dreams of love she’d given up her family and been disowned for. Severus is all that remains to live for, and still she counts down the days until he leaves for Hogwarts, wishing him the freedom she cannot provide. 

“Fifty-three, Fifty-four, Fifty-Five, Fifty-Six…”

“Let’s be quick, Sev. We’ll have our nice surprise done for daddy before he’s home.”  
Magic makes quick work of their task and a warm fire glows in the hearth when the door finally swings open. 

Tobias stands in the doorway for a moment, taking in the sight as Eileen holds her breath. 

“It’s Christmas eve?”

“It is, daddy.” Severus calls from behind her skirts, peeking out toward his father. 

Tobias enters the room fully, closing the door behind him. “Well then.” He mutters, sitting down in the chair next to the fire. 

Eileen dashes into the kitchen, grabbing dinner from the stove and quickly pouring a glass of mead before bringing it to Tobias. He sits quietly, staring into the fire, but she sees him glancing every so often at the tree. As Severus plays by the fire at his feet, Eileen wishes once more that she could freeze time each year on this night. The eve before Christmas-- an evening of peace and quiet. The safest night of the year. 

**December 24, 1971**

It’s almost midnight when she hears a soft tapping at her window. It is in her dreams at first, and Lily imagines a small owl bringing her letters from home as she sits in the Great Hall. But as her eyes open and grow accustomed to the dim light around her, she realizes she is already home and in her own bed. 

Creeping toward the window, she pulls her dressing gown tighter around her against the cold and shuffles her feet into her slippers. His head is barely visible over the top of the sill, but Lily knows immediately who it is. She opens the window a crack and he stands fully, his face coming into the light. Gasping, her hands flying to her mouth. “Severus! What happened?”

He says nothing, just stands in the snow, shivering. As she looks down, Lily sees tiny droplets of crimson splashing down onto the snow below him. His feet are bare, sinking into the white powder beneath him. “Severus, come inside at once.” She gulps, reaching through the window to take his hand and haul him through the open glass pane. 

His hand is like ice and she realizes he is not even wearing his coat. As his bare feet hit the carpeted floor of her bedroom, he collapses to his knees, shivering. Grabbing the quilt from her bed, Lily throws it around his shoulders before wrapping Severus in her arms. He continues to say nothing, just shakes in the darkness as she holds him, brushing her fingers over his cheek and through his hair as her mum would do for her. Lily stretches out for an old jumper, the only thing within reach, and dabs at Severus’ lip and eye, not knowing what else to do. 

It seems like hours before his shaking subsides and Lily ventures softly. “What happened, Sev?”

“I should have known better.” He grumbles, his head resting on her shoulder as they lay upon the carpeted floor. 

“You always said Christmas Eve was the best night. The safe night…”

“I guess the universe had one more trick up its sleeve for me.” Severus sighs, settling down further into her side. 

“You can stay here for the rest of the holiday. I’ll talk to mum and dad.” Lily reaches up to pull two pillows from atop her bed.

“Petunia won’t like that.”

“Tuney isn’t in charge.” Lily retorts hotly, wrapping her arms more tightly around Severus. Petunia isn’t going to hurt her friend even more than he already is, and she is going to make certain of it. 

“I’m never going back there, Lily.” Severus whispers, his voice muffled by the blankets between them. 

Lily doesn’t know what to say, and so she squeezes his hand tightly. It isn’t long before his breathing is even, the blanket rising and falling next to her as they lay on the floor of her bedroom. But Lily stays awake, staring at the ceiling for hours, at a loss for a way to explain the universe’s cruel lot for Severus Snape . 

  
**December 24, 1975**

“I’m telling you, Prongs, he’s up to something!”

“Because you saw him on the map?”

“Yes, because I saw him on the map.”

“With Lily?”

“Yes.” Sirius practically growls as he drags James down the hall. “He was walking straight through this hall and down into the dungeons and he was moving slowly, stilted, like he was dragging something. Lily was right next to him!”

“They’re friends, Pads. No idea why, but they’re friends. They’re together often.”

“Right, but in his dormitory? At this hour?”

James pauses for a moment, his features darkening. “It’s half past 11… And she’s still there now?”

“No. She’s back in her own rooms.”

James’ pace increases as they glance at the map, tearing through the halls. “I’ll kill him.”

“Not if I get to him first.” 

“We need to put on the cloak.” James whispers, pulling it from the pocket of his robes.

“We’ll both barely fit, James.” Sirius rolls his eyes. 

“Okay then, you’re here to visit Reg. I’m hiding.”

Sirius laughs out loud, shaking his head. “Not a shot he’ll let me in, Pads. He hates me.”

“It’s the eve of Christmas. No one hates on Christmas Eve!”

Sirius stops dead in his tracks. “You’ve either gone completely barking mad or you’re just daft. I’m telling you right now, he hates me every day of the year, James. You know this!”

James hesitates… “Sirius, you’re the one who pulled me out of bed with stories of Snape dragging Lily into the dungeons--”

“Or maybe she went willingly.”

“I’ll kill you too, Black. Don’t think I won’t.” He grits through clenched teeth.

Sirius raises his hands in surrender. “Right, but what if this is why she stays every holiday?”

“She’s not a liar, Sirius. You really think Lily stays to spend time with Snivellus? You know why she stays-- Petunia!”

They’re standing at the end of the corridor in the dungeon now. Beyond the door, they can see the small label “Severus Snape” sitting alone in the back of the Slytherin common room, unmoving upon the map. Regulus’ label sits closer to the door where they stand and James looks to Sirius pleadingly. 

“Fine.” Sirius caves, swearing under his breath. “But you’d better be quick. If I have to make conversation with him for very long…”

“Promise.” James pulls the cloak over his head, and then he is gone. 

Sirius would rather do a lot of things, including die, than spend even a minute talking to his brother in this gloomy dungeon, but he’d give anything for James, and so he raises his hand to knock loudly on the bare stretch of stone wall behind which he knows is the Slytherin Common Room. 

“He’s coming!” James hisses invisibly to his side. 

“Shut up then.” Sirius grumbles under his breath as the door swings open revealing a surprised looking Regulus.

Sirius stares at him blankly for a moment, the silence hanging like a thick curtain between them as he searches for something, anything to say. “Happy Christmas!” Sirius shouts finally, to their mutual bewilderment. 

“Are you drunk?” Regulus finally responds, his eyebrows high upon his forehead. 

He isn’t, not really. Though, for this particular conversation he’d certainly like to be. But as the pieces fall into place, he decides that drunkenness is his best bet, and trips forward, his arms outstretched. Regulus turns to stone in his embrace and Sirius stumbles backward, pulling them both into the hall and allowing James room to enter. 

The wall slides closed behind Regulus and Sirius prays James has entered in time. 

“Do I have to be drunk to wish my ickle brother a Happy Christmas?” Sirius slurs in what he hopes to be a convincing manner, holding Regulus against him. 

“Yes.” Comes the grumbled reply against his chest as Regulus pulls back, righting himself. 

“Well, I figured, if we’re not back with Walburga and Orion--”

“Oh, are you on a first name basis now?”

“--then we should spend it together.”

“No, thank you. I assure you there are better prospects for both of us. And you can consider it my Christmas present that I've turned you down... when you sober up, anyway. Where’s the pack of wild Gryffindor you normally spend it with?” 

“They’re around.” Sirius gestures wildly, leaning against the wall. “Why aren’t you home?”

“I have studying to do.” Regulus says simply, avoiding Sirius’ gaze. 

Sirius’ eyes narrow. “Studying your Dark Lord?”

“Not again, Sirius. You’re drunk. Let’s not get into this.”

But Sirius cannot let it go. He won’t. “We used to get along, Reg. You and I. It doesn’t have to be like this… don’t… don’t take this path.”

“It’s not as simple as you make it sound, Sirius.” Regulus retorts, his eyes burning as he looks up at Sirius. ‘

“It is. Just say the word. I can help you. James and his family-- they’ve helped me!”

“A family of blood traitors.” Regulus hisses. “No, that’s not for me.”

“Don’t call him that, Regulus.” Sirius growls, his jaw twitching as he steps toward his brother. 

The wall behind them suddenly opens with a loud bang sending Sirius and Regulus stumbling down the hall. A cloud of smoke billows around them and Snape trips haphazardly through the doorway, landing at their feet. 

“Black!” He snarls, climbing to his feet and lunging toward Sirius. 

“What the hell has happened?” Regulus cries, stepping between them. 

“Ask him!” Severus roars, his hands reaching around Regulus to get a grip on Sirius. 

“For once, Severus, I can vouch for his innocence. My dear brother here is quite thoroughly pissed and has been harassing me out here.” 

“Sirius?”

As soon as he hears her voice, he knows he’s in trouble. But when he turns around and sees the fire in Lily’s eyes, he’s absolutely certain he’s fucked. 

“What did you do?” Her tone is low, her voice gravelly as if it is taking every ounce of control she has to not strangle him. 

“Oi! Nothing!”

“Then what are you doing down here?” She snaps, walking toward Severus and reaching a tentative hand toward him. She appears to be holding a red and green star in her hand and Sirius’ brows furrow as Snape steps away from her, eyes darting from Sirius and Regulus. A flash of hurt crosses her eyes and Sirius is simultaneously pleased to see her friendship with Snivelus blowing up in her face and angry to see him her hurt. 

“What are you doing down here, Evans?” 

“I came to—“ She trails off. “I came to see my friend.” Her nose is in the air as she looks at Snape again. 

“At nearly midnight?”

Snape’s eyes narrow as he turns back toward the door. “You needn’t have bothered. It appears that the universe has duped me once again.”

“But, we picked it out together! Like always!” Lily looks confused and Sirius is as well. 

Severus turns to Regulus. “Come. There has been a fire, and I could use your assistance.” 

“A fire?” Lily gasps.

“Too close to the fireplace this year, Snape?” Regulus wonders aloud as they walk back through the wall, ignoring her. 

“No.” Snape says plaintively.”No, it was not.” 

“Night, Sirius. And… Happy Christmas.” Regulus nods as the door closes behind them. 

Lily’s eyebrows are raised as she rounds on Sirius. “You weren’t drinking and we both know it!”

“Walk you to Gryffindor?” Sirius sighs, offering her his arm. 

“I’ll go alone, thanks.” She bites out, taking off down the hall at a fast clip. 

“And if James had anything to do with that, you can tell him to jump in the lake!” She shouts as she rounds the corner. 

Sirius would normally feel triumphant at any difficulty for Severus Snape, but tonight, as he slowly makes his way back to Gryffindor Tower, a not so small part of him just wishes he’d kept his mouth shut. 

**December 24, 1994**

Lee is used to keeping up with the antics of Fred and George. In fact, he’s less innocent than most might think when it comes to concocting and executing many of their plans. However, the eve before Christmas has quickly become a night filled with anxiety for Lee. And now, as he sneaks out of Harry’s room, map clutched in his sweaty hand, he wonders once again why he didn’t head home for the holidays. 

The castle is more crowded than in years past as students of all houses stayed over the holidays for the Yule Ball. Normally, the festivities and free time were thrilling-- during the day, they were. But here, in the late hours of the evening when he is most certainly expected to be in bed, the extra eyes watching their every move sour his stomach. 

As Lee rounds the corner, he sees Fred and George, red hair glowing in the light reflecting from the window. “This is your hiding place? The open hall?”

“Everyone’s asleep, Lee.” George scoffs, chuffing him on the shoulder. “Besides, no one suspects anything the night before Christmas!”

“I’m fairly certain Professor Snape will be on high alert tonight, especially after last year.” Lee grumbles.

“Nonsense.” Fred counters, taking the map from Lee’s outstretched hand. “Professor Snape is with the other teachers in Dumbledore’s office, at their Christmas party. See?”

He thrusts the map into Lee’s face triumphantly. 

“Just because he’s not here, doesn’t mean he hasn’t planned for this.”

“You say this every year, Lee. If you want to leave, we won’t hold you up, mate.” 

They’re rounding the corner towards Snape’s quarters now and Lee trots to catch up with them. “We really don’t know who these people even are?”

“Moony, Padfoot, Prongs and Wormtail?” George laughs softly. “They haven’t steered us wrong yet! Besides, Harry says they’re trustworthy.”

“Harry knows who they are?” Lee whispers, looking both ways as they come to a halt outside Snape’s door. 

“Guess so.” Fred winks. “And so long as they tell us to keep taking the piss out of Snivellus on Christmas Eve, by Godrick we will!”

“It’s the least we can do for what they’ve provided us.” George agrees reverently. 

“Besides, Snape’s been even worse this year, if possible. He deserves it.” Fred counters once again before Lee can even speak.

“Listen, I’ve no trouble setting Professor Snape’s little tree on fire every year for the rest of my life!” Lee protests in a forceful whisper. “I just don’t want to get caught! We’ve got a year and a half left of school, and I’d like to actually finish it!”

“Maybe.” George shrugs. “We’ve got big plans, Lee. Hogwarts has taught us just about everything it can, I’d imagine.”

“That’s--”

But then Peeves is flying around the corner and Lee silences immediately as Fred and George toss him a small package. 

“Right on the tree, alright, Peeves?” George whispers, waggling his eyebrows. 

“Peeves is on the job!” Peeves cackles, leaving the door open just wide enough for the boys to see inside. 

“And get out of there quickly as soon as you drop them!” Fred calls, his voice carrying much louder than Lee would have liked. “When we send off the stunner, they’ll explode and we’ll run straight for Gryffindor Tower!”

“I’ll stay and watch!” Peeves cackles, flipping upside down in the air over and over in a mad impression of a spinning top. 

“What is it?” Lee asks. 

“A prototype for something we think will be huge once we get the kinks out!” Fred laughs, watching as Peeves goes zooming into Professor Snape’s office. 

“Tonight’s the first trial.” George and Fred are serious, their eyes narrowed as Peeves spins around the top of the brightly decorated tree. It’s a rather different sight than Lee expects of Professor Snape’s otherwise doom and gloom aesthetic, but a sight they’ve come to expect on Christmas Eve… at least until they set it alight each time. 

The trouble Lee really has with it, is that the anger and outrage they’d expect from Snape would be amusing. Instead, there’s an air of defeat, a sadness Lee doesn’t like to think his least favorite capable of possessing. 

Voices are suddenly approaching and Lee glances down at the map. “Shite. They’re coming-- hurry up!”

There’s a loud guffaw as Peeves chucks the package toward the tree and George shouts “Stupefy!” before taking off at top speed. 

The sudden cacophony of noise is deafening and Lee covers his ears as he takes off at a run behind them. Explosions of fireworks unlike anything he’s ever heard are echoing through the hall and a burst of heat slices at his back as fireworks go whizzing out of Snape’s office.

Lee looks over his shoulder as he runs and trips, sprawling onto his stomach and sliding nose first into the wall. Two strong hands lift him to his feet, pulling him into the alcove, and he shakes his head to clear it as a heavy cloak settles over top of his head. 

“So, this is what you stole the map for?” Harry is staring at him with a curious expression on his face. 

“We’ve got to run for it!” Lee hisses, looking left and right, expecting to see Professor Snape’s face pop out at any moment. 

“No, they won’t see us under the cloak.” Harry mutters. “Why didn’t you just ask? I’d have given it to you-- after all, Fred and George gave it to me.”

Lee shrugs bashfully. “George and Fred said…. Well, they didn’t want to involve you. Triwizard Tournament and all…”

Lee and Harry inhale sharply as both Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape’s voices echo into the alcove mere inches from them. 

“Again, Severus?”

“It would seem so, Albus.” Professor Snape sounds tired, almost defeated, and Lee tilts his head curiously. 

“I thought you had secured your office against--”

“I had not counted on Peeves.” Snape responds bitterly. “He is a new participant, it would seem.”

“And you still have no desire to share the importance of this tradition?” Dumbledore speaks softly, a note of compassion prominent in his voice. 

“It is nothing of importance. A foolish child’s desperate attempt to recall a better time, short though it may have been. Foolish, of course, after all these years.”

“Perhaps I could--”

“No, Albus. Thank you. I’ll clean up from here on my own.” Snape speaks curtly, and Dumbledore nods respectfully before departing. 

“Well, this is not our year either, I suppose, mum.” Lee hears him say bitterly as he walks back toward the still smoking room. 

Lee swallows, meeting Harry’s eyes in the dim light beneath the cloak, and waits until they hear Snape’s door close behind him. The joy of helping Fred and George in their tricks against their most unanimously loathed professor suddenly seems much more hollow. Harry and Lee never speak of the evening again, and Lee never stays at Hogwarts over the holiday break again. 

  
**December 24, 2017**

There’s not really any reason for secrecy, but still, the evening feels sacred and deserving of a reverence not common to James' demeanor. He knocks on the wall of the Slytherin common room at half past 8 o’clock and it slides open immediately, revealing Albus and Scorpius. 

“Oi! I said just you! What’s he doing here?” James sighs heavily as he glances at Scorpius. 

“I’m finally learning why you and Teddy floo’d home every night before Christmas from Uncle Neville’s office instead of coming home on the train and you think I’m leaving him out?” Albus laughs dryly. 

“I won’t tell anyone.” Scorpius insists. “I had to beg my father, and he had to speak with your father and Professor Longbottom, but he finally said yes in the end.”

“It’s not a party.” James rolls his eyes, but if his father had given his blessing for Albus and Scorpius to stay, then he had little room to argue. 

“Right, come along then. Do you have your things? We leave directly after.”

Scorpius and Albus nod, allowing the wall to slide closed behind them as they set off after James. They wind their way through the castle and out through the front hall, heading into the forest. 

“It’s bloody cold.” Albus complains as they walk, the stars alone lighting their frigid journey. He counts them in the night sky, their feet setting a rhythm as they crunch across the icy ground. 

“We’re almost there.” James calls. “Hurry up!”

It is another few moments before they reach a clearing and James looks around. “Ted?”

“Over here!” Teddy’s voice rings through the dark night. “Found the perfect one. Let’s cut it quickly, yeah? I’m half frozen alre--” He trails off, seeing Scorpius as he brings up the rear of their small train. “Oh. Hello.” His head turns quizzically toward James. 

“Inseparable.” James shakes his head as he walks toward Teddy. “Told you.”

“Right, well, let’s be quick.” Teddy’s attention is back on the tall evergreen in front of them. James sees Albus and Scorpous exchange a perplexed look and he smiles despite himself, remembering his first year at Hogwarts, the first time Teddy had taken him out to join him in their tradition. 

Teddy makes quick work of the tree and with a quick flourish of his wand, they’re traipsing back through the snow toward the front hall. Uncle Neville waits at the front door, holding a shivering potted plant he has evidently just wrapped in a small fur coat. 

“Hullo Professor Longbottom.” Teddy greets him as they approach the Great Hall. 

“Neville now. You’ve graduated!” They shake hands and he pulls Teddy into a hug. “It’s good to see you, Teddy. Passing down the tradition, I see?”

“Someone has to carry on.” 

“He’ll be as sour as ever with the size of this group.” Neville laughs as they head through the halls, walking toward his office. Neville doesn’t spend much time there, James knows. He prefers to be outside with his plants, but when the days or nights are too cold, he moves some of his more delicate herbology projects inside at night. 

“”What is that?” Scorpoius says finally, pointing to the shivering plant in Neville’s arms as they reach his office.

“A gift for Ginny, actually.” Neville says, handing the pot to James. 

“Sure we can’t convince you to join us this year, Uncle Neville?” James asks as they head through the door.

“No, I spend enough time with the cantankerous old man, thanks.” Neville shakes his head rather more forcefully than James thinks is necessary. “Besides, he’ll be in a right mood when he sees you all this year.”

James knows it is true and he holds a finger of silence to his lips, warning Albus and Scorpius, as the door closes behind them. Hoping they have a few minutes to finish decorating before he wakes up, they work quickly. The tree is set in the corner, lights are lifted and placed, and they hang baubles of various shapes and sizes. They’ve almost finished before James hears him from the corner and whirls around, a bright smile set firmly in place.

“Happy Christmas, Professor Snape!” He and Teddy call as the wizard paces from within the confines of his portrait in the corner. 

“Pray tell, is it time already for our annual evening of forced joy and peace?” The professor responds, a surlish tone and pursed lips almost hiding the glimmer in his eyes. “And behold, as if two of you weren’t enough you’ve brought a third Potter to further exacerbate my anguished captivity in Longbottom’s closet of an office. What brave and stupid Gryffindor we continue to educate and set forth into this world.”

“Cheer up, Professor Snape.” Teddy chuckles, bringing Albus and Scorpius directly in front of the portrait. “We’ve brought you two Slytherin to make up for it!”

Severus looks down his nose for a moment before nodding. “Perhaps the least bothersome addition thus far. An homage of namesake and my godson’s own progeny. Tell me, does your father intend to torture me in the afterlife with the entirety of the hordes of Potter and Weasley offspring for all of eternity, then?”

“To make up for years of torture at the hands of those he… we... loved? You’d best believe it, Severus.” Neville responds, entering the room slowly. 

“And, I’m a Malfoy!” Scorpus interjects rather lamely, and James can tell he’s still not quite certain what to make of the evening. 

“It looks very nice, boys.” Neville comments, nodding toward the tree as James hangs the last bauble. “It’s about time to be getting you home now.”

“Happy Christmas, Professor Snape.” Teddy says, nodding. “Enjoy your tree in peace tonight!.”

“Enjoyment…. A notion of fine proportions on an historically abysmal day.” He mutters churlishly as the group heads toward the floo. 

James waits, as he always does, until everyone has gone through before turning back to watch Professor Snape once more. He stands, staring at the evergreen standing before him, seemingly lost in thought and memory, as he always does. James waits until he hears the professor speak one last time. Some years, it has taken only moments, others he waits for quite some time. 

It is quick this year, the notion of a smile toying at the corner of Professor Snape’s mouth as he murmurs into the room, now lit only by lights from the tree. “Happy Christmas, Mum. To peace, quiet, and safety, indeed.” 

James smiles, content that they have accomplished their Christmas mission. And as he turns to disappear through the floo and join his own family for the holidays, he whispers softly one last time: “Happy Christmas, Professor Snape.”


End file.
